


I'm Taking You With Me

by TheGreatSporkWielder



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode 60
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just my luck</i>, Lizzie thought with an internal eyeroll. <i>I'm surrounded by men with a penchant for bow ties.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Taking You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure when this is supposed to take place in the Doctor's timeline, but let's just say that Rory and Amy are living happily ever after somewhere and that whole Weeping Angel thing never happened (LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU). Pretty much ignores anything regarding Clara. Darcy and Lizzie are the new Companions, okay? ;)
> 
> Also, please ignore the fact that _Doctor Who_ exists as a TV show in the LBD-verse. :)

After Lizzie had shut off the camera, she turned to face Darcy. “Can you just pretend I didn’t say that?” she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

 

“What videos?” he repeated, his eyes boring into her. He was so _intense;_ it was kind of unnerving.

 

Lizzie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Of _course_ he wasn’t going to drop the subject. “I have a video blog,” she said. “I’ve had one for a while; since just before you and the Lees came to Netherfield.”

 

“I see,” he replied, smoothing his hands down his thighs and tightly gripping his knees, keeping his spine and shoulders ramrod straight. “And I suppose you talk about me on there?”

 

“Yes,” Lizzie replied defensively. She wasn’t going to be ashamed of it; it was _her_ video blog and she could talk about whatever she wanted on it.

 

“I’m sure it would be quite illuminating,” he said, his eyes on his shoes. “After all, I would certainly like to know what actions and circumstances led to your rather vehement dislike.”

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but before she could launch into an explanation, a loud whooshing noise echoed through the empty office, and her jaw dropped as what looked like a blue phone booth started materializing in the corner of the office, and a sudden breeze whipped her hair around her face.

 

She turned to look at Darcy. “Are you seeing this, too?”

 

He’d already stood up, and although his face didn’t reveal anything, his eyes were wary.

 

The noise and the wind stopped, and Lizzie noticed that the now-solid booth read POLICE BOX.

 

“Why is there a big blue phone booth in the office?” she asked. “Because if this is some new game idea of Ricky’s, like some cheesy game show adaptation of _The Phantom Tollbooth_ or something; I’m going to have a few words with him about roping me into stuff without my consent.”

 

Darcy took a breath, as though about to speak, but before he could say anything, the door to the box opened and a man who looked to be about their age poked his head out and grinned at them, uncaring of the way his dark hair flopped gracelessly across his forehead.

 

“Hello!” he exclaimed cheerfully, stepping fully out of the box. He was tall, though not quite as tall as Darcy, and he was thin and gangly; he had the confident air of a man who knew exactly who he was, and yet moved like a baby giraffe who wasn’t quite sure of his limbs yet.

 

“Hi?” answered Lizzie.

 

“I’m the Doctor,” the man said in a pleasant British accent, still beaming at them. “Sorry to burst in on you like this, but I needed to park my TARDIS for a bit while I did repairs and I was sure it would be empty here; you were all supposed to be at a party. I love parties. I'm great at parties; everybody loves me. Except for that one time when Mrs. Astor got cross with me and put me 401st on her guest list. That wasn't very nice of her."

 

“What exactly is a...tardis?” asked Darcy as the Doctor paused for breath.

 

The Doctor’s smile turned proud, and he gestured grandly to the box behind him. “This, my dear fellow, is my TARDIS. She travels through space and time; d’you want to come along?”

 

Darcy looked skeptical. “It looks to be a bit of a tight fit.”

 

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong,” said the Doctor, giving the TARDIS a loving pat. “First impressions are not always the right ones, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Sometimes, I guess,” said Lizzie, and Darcy shot her a pensive glance that she ignored.

 

“Come take a look,” the Doctor invited. “There’s room enough for the both of you.”

 

Lizzie turned a questioning gaze to Darcy, who silently gestured for her to precede him into the TARDIS. Lizzie froze in the doorway and gasped at the sight of the TARDIS’s interior. She stumbled further into the control room as Darcy bumped into her from behind, and he caught her with a light touch at her waist to keep her from falling over, murmuring an apology and removing his hands as though he’d been burned once she steadied herself. Now that she was on her feet, Lizzie returned her awed gaze to the impossibility before her eyes.

 

“How is this possible?” she asked. “It’s—“

 

“Bigger on the inside?” finished the Doctor, waggling his eyebrows. “That she is.” He sighed happily and bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. “I never get tired of hearing that.”

 

“Is it…” Darcy paused, thinking. “Some kind of alternate dimension? This room is larger than the exterior because the exterior and interior exist in different dimensional planes?”

 

The Doctor’s face fell slightly at Darcy’s rather nonplussed reaction, and he petulantly muttered something that sounded like, “Just like Rory,” and Lizzie inwardly scoffed. Leave it to Darcy to not be impressed by a box that appeared out of nowhere and was a physical impossibility.

 

Lizzie turned to stare up at Darcy. “Since when are you such an expert in theoretical physics?”

 

He shrugged. “One of my roommates at boarding school wanted to be a physicist.”

 

Lizzie snorted. “Of _course_ you went to boarding school.”

 

“So!” the Doctor exclaimed cheerfully, rubbing his hands together, and Lizzie mused that she just might have found someone with more energy than Lydia. “I’ve introduced myself and my lovely ship; what are your names?”

 

“I’m Lizzie Bennet,” said Lizzie.

 

“William Darcy."

 

“Wait,” said the Doctor slowly. “Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. _Darcy_?” he asked, pointing at each of them in turn. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the 1800’s?” he asked quizzically. He studied Lizzie’s dress. “I thought the fashions were a bit different, then. And I was supposed to have landed in 2012.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Lizzie replied, confused, smoothing a defensive hand down her dress. He was one to talk about fashion; he was dressed like a museum curator. _Just my luck,_ Lizzie thought with an internal eyeroll. _I'm surrounded by men with a penchant for bow ties_. “And you _are_ in 2012.”

 

“Ah, well,” said the Doctor with a shrug. “I suppose that’s one of the consequences of resetting the universe. Things don’t always land right where they’re supposed to. Rather like flipping an omelet.”

 

Darcy’s imperturbable gaze, which had been studying the TARDIS interior, fixed on the Doctor. “What made you land here?” he asked curiously.

 

“Told you,” said the Doctor. “Needed to fix the time altimeter, which reminds me…” he trailed off and darted back out the door into the office, leaving Darcy and Lizzie alone.

 

Lizzie fixedly studied her nails, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Darcy’s jaw twitching, as though he was working up the nerve to say something. She heaved a sigh and lifted her eyes to his. “What do you want?” she asked sharply.

 

Something in his gaze seemed to soften slightly and the corner of his mouth quirked up just a tiny bit. “Many things,” he said dryly, “but for now, I will settle for calling a truce so that whatever this is,” he gestured at the room around them, “will be a more pleasant experience for all of us.”

 

Lizzie frowned at him. “Just don’t act like an arrogant douche and we won’t have any problems.”

 

Darcy frowned back at her. “Perhaps if _you_ didn’t assume that every word I say or action I take is motivated by some innate determination to be displeased with the world and everything and everyone in it, I would not give such a negative impression.”

 

The Doctor came bounding back inside, slamming the door behind him, causing Lizzie and Darcy to jump, startled. “Found it!” he exclaimed, holding up the stapler triumphantly.

 

“You needed the stapler?” asked Lizzie.

 

The Doctor nodded absently as he pried the stapler apart and turned it over, sending staples raining to the floor to land in a series of soft _clink_ s. "This should work perfectly," he whispered as he jammed the open stapler into an opening in the console. He stretched out one long arm and flicked a switch, laughing triumphantly when a series of lights began to flicker. "There we go!" he exclaimed, turning back to face the two humans. "Perfect. Now, where shall we go?"

 

"Go?" Darcy echoed.

 

"All of time and space," the Doctor declared, beaming. "Where do you want to start?" 

 

Darcy and Lizzie shared a hesitant glance and she shrugged.

 

"Where do you suggest?" Darcy asked. 

 

The Doctor's grin got impossibly wider. "I know just the place," he said. "Hold onto your hats, you two. This might be a bit bumpy." 


End file.
